crystal_story_iifandomcom-20200214-history
Dargon King (147)
As its name implies, this is the final boss of Crystal Story II's main story arc. This is the first of three different forms of the boss, each more powerful than the last. Steals/Drops Steals Drops Locations *Abyss Strategy This is practically a guide. If you want to figure things out yourself don't read the rest of this. To make this fight a LOT easier you should grab as many elixirs as you can find and make lots of Tonics and Panaceas, to be used in case your healer dies. Actually for Panaceas you want as many as you can get since you don't want your healer wasting a turn curing your party first. You'll also be spending a ton of MP this battle, so if you usually happen to be low on mana potions get at least 20 or so before trying. If you're out on revives bring a few too, since your healer might die. It may also be handy to have those SPD and EVADE flasks handy. Try and have all these spells on your healers/guardians: *Quicken ALL *Magic up ALL *Attack up ALL *Armor up ALL *Spirit up ALL *Heal ALL (Holy Light will heal you right to full but if you have enough magic you should stick with Heal ALL to conserve mana) *Cure ALL *Raise If you don't have all these spells it's not going to be impossible but buffs are really important. Raise ALL shouldn't be that necessary, and your healer is usually not the last one standing after a devastating attack (unless you went Guardian-Healer-Guardian-Healer or something) Make sure your slayer(s) has Berserk. The first few seconds after Judgement it's imperative that someone get up and moving to buff the others back to speed, and it might happen to be your slayer. Make sure your elementalist has learned a Wind/Water/Fire/Earth III spell, since it deals a lot lot lot more damage than the II version. For weapons: try and get stage III weapons on at least one or two of your characters. It doesn't really matter which ones, but the stat-emphasizing weapons end up quite strong. Vampiric weapons are next to best if your healer tends to run low on mana. If your healer doesn't have a lot of magic, consider giving them an upgraded Healing weapon. For equipment, if you managed to find them, highly upgraded Circlets are strong. The Monocle sets your critical strike chance to 25%, so if you have it, put it on your main damage dealer. Highly upgraded Full Armor on your healer/buffer helps them stay alive. Give a Start Agility or Start SPD accessory to a character with Quicken All, to give you more of a chance. Never attack with your healer. You'll want to save him/her for when a powerful attack comes from the Dargon King. Keep skipping the healers' turn until it is necessary to heal. When the fight starts, the first priority is to buff! If you want to, you can start off with your Trickster using a poison(in case your buffer-healer is your trickster as well; and it isn't Lina, have her toss Bio Viles), it'll add up since so much of the time you'll spend your turns healing (assuming you weren't powerleveling). A good buff priority order would be Quicken All (get the other buffs faster), Armor/Spirit up All (to survive while you continue buffing), then Attack/Magic up All. Don't forget to heal either; all of this guy's attacks will probably do about half your hit points in damage, and that's assuming you've been buffed with armor/spirit up. If your Trickster or Thief isn't busy doing anything but attacking, take the time to slow the Dargon King (using Slow or a Slug Bomb). A powerful Slow can mean everything in this fight. Continue slowing the next two forms as well; they aren't Immune. Don't waste your Charge attacks! This form isn't even hard yet; you'll really need them when the final version is breathing down your necks. If he debuffs you with anything, spend your first move using the panacea to cure it, then reapplying the buff ASAP. External Tip: Be very wary of his Dargon Claw. By attacking and nerfing a random character four times, this skill may put to sleep your entire team all at once, leaving you completely vulnerable and waiting for your doom (especially if he has got you poisoned with Rend beforehand). Ways to avoid this are: some 'Sleep/Status Resist' pieces of equipment, or a weapon with the RESISTANCE specialty ; the main point being that you need to have at least one character recover soon enough to gradually mend the rest of your team and survive the onslaught. Note that this is the worst-case scenario: Dargon Claw may not actually hit exactly the four of your teammates, and each of them may also be lucky enough to resist Sleep without gear ; plus, the attacks does not always sport a Sleep nerf (see the skill's page for a few details)... I just felt like mentionning it, because it actually happened to me on my first run, and i got wrecked before realizing.. To beat this form: Slayers should use Barrage if they've got attack plus. Although the damage line says Resist, it'll practically never stun, so don't count on that happening. Without attack plus, you'll be missing out on a lot of potential damage. Being a final boss, he also resists all the nerfs you could throw at him, so don't waste your precious turns trying. Elementalists, just use your version III spell. If you didn't multiclass your Thief into one of those two, blow some of your grenades or just quick attack to wear it down. Before its hitpoints reach 0, try and get everyone fully buffed and healed to the max, because you'll want to be ready for the next form... Category:Bosses